Where are you now?
by kinno21
Summary: "Why can't those days come once more? I wish it did… I want to see your faces… your smiles… Naruto… I wish I could see you one more time… and tell you what I have always felt for you… all these years… but…Would you feel the same way?" SASUNARU! SASUKE'S POV! inspired by the song 'where are you now' by Honor Society...


Hey guys! Brand new fic! Well… song fic really! XD

Anyway please enjoy! Oh and the song is **Where are you now? by Honor Society**

Warning: may cause tears in your eyes…XD i dunno... when i listened to this song it made me cry and remember Sasuke T^T

* * *

Sasuke's POV

After a day of training, me and the gang returned back to our hideout. Not bothering to eat or to communicate with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, I walked inside my room and locked the door.

Many things have changed when I left. I have killed my brother and Orochimaru yet… I still feel empty…

As I walked towards my bed, I saw something in my desk. As I walked closer, I saw my old head guard…when I was still in Konoha. I let out a sad smile as I traced the cross line with my fingers. Memories of Naruto and that battle flooded my mind…

His innocent blue eyes, his smiles… I could never forget him, no matter how long it had been since I left Konoha. As I sat down on my bed, I began remembering the times when I was still in konoha.

_To my favorite teacher, told me never give up_

_To my fifth grade crush, who I thought I really loved_

_To the guys I miss, and the girls we kissed_

_Where are you now?_

Kakashi… I wonder if he stills read that book… that pervert…

Even though he was useless…He was always there for me… all of them were there for me…

He was a father I never had… mission after mission, he was always there, looking after us. Naruto, the dobe who pissed me off more than anyone did yet he was the one who opened my heart and accepted me not just for being an Uchiha…. But for being me.

_To my ex-best friends, don't know how we grew apart_

_To my favorite bands, and sing-alongs in my car_

_To the face I see in my memories_

_Where are you now?_

Naruto…How I wish we were still best of friends…like we used to be… but I know, even before…. That we could never return that…

How is Sakura doing? I hope you're taking care of her… like you do to me… she needs you Naruto…

And I'll never admit this out loud but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I need you too

_Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how, how to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am_

Yes, they are the reason why I'm right here right now… they are the reason why I'm still alive, but… for what purpose?

Before I even did those stuff out here… I could never have done it if they didn't help me… Naruto, I'm sorry for leaving you… Are you still hoping that I might come back? or did you forget me and moved on like the rest off them did? Tell me… I want to know if you gave up on me… cause I know, I haven't given up on you!

_Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how, how to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am_

_I know we'll never see those days again_

_And things will never be that way again_

_But that's just how it goes, people change, but I know_

_I won't forget you_

Why can't those days come once more? I wish it did… I want to see your faces… your smiles… Naruto… I wish I could see you one more time… and tell you what I have always felt for you… all these years… but…

Would you feel the same way?

_To the ones who cared and who were there from the start_

_To the love that left and took a piece of my heart_

_To the few who'd swear I'd never go anywhere_

_Where are you now?_

Tell me… would you still accept me… once I came back…? Would you welcome me with open arms? Or neglect me…. like everyone did.

_Where are you now? 'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how, how to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am_

_If it wasn't for you, I would never be who I am_

_If it wasn't for you, I'd be nothing…_

I felt the tears slipping down my face as I look up and closed my eyes….

_Naruto…wait for me!_

_**Where are you now?**_

* * *

_HEY! WHAT DO U GUYS THINK? HAHAHA DID IT MAKE YOU CRY? OR ANYTHING?! XD_

_HAHAHA anyway! See ya guys later… OH and review if possible :)_

_~kinno21~_


End file.
